


What You Expect

by thelonelyneko



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Cutting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Self-Harm, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, again kinda, kinda i guess, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyneko/pseuds/thelonelyneko
Summary: Being what people expect you to be is hard.Will Stronghold x Warren Peace





	1. [o n e]

All my life, people had expected great things from me.

Of course, that's true for anyone with a superhero parent, but even more so for the kid of probably the two best superheroes, The Commander and Jetstream.

One would imagine the son of those beloved heroes to be handsome, smart, happy and popular.

However, I'm sure no one expected him to be some lonely, awkward, suicidal loser. 

Sure I may be _smart_ , but I'm not top of the class valedictorian or anything. My friends are nice enough, but trying to mold myself to be what they expect of me is so hard, so I don't see them very often. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway, they mostly hang out with each other and exclude me.

Sometimes, I'm almost tempted to 'accidentally' fall off the edge of Sky High to get rid of all the stress of trying to be everything everyone expects me to be, but I chicken out every time.

Sometimes, I'm almost tempted to 'accidentally' cut too deep one night, but I wonder what my parents would think if they came home after a long night of work to find their _perfect_ son lying on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood.

The main reason I haven't done any of this is because of _one_ person.

True, there is absolutely no chance of him-yes, _him_ -ever liking me the way I do, but I still hold on to that one shred of hope that exists within me.

My hope still fades though, every day I have to watch him with Layla, watch her and _Warren Peace,_ of all people, laughing together.

Smiling together.

_Ignoring me together._

Why does it have to be _him?_

Why couldn't I like a girl the way I like him, the way I thought I liked Gwen, the way Layla used to like me, or rather, the way she and Warren seem to?

_Why?_

Even though it's hard- _so hard_ -to be around my friends, especially _him,_ I do have to admit it would be worse to not see them at all, they do provide some sort of comfort.

We are currently at lunch, talking about the upcoming homecoming dance.

Well I guess it's more Ethan and Zach being lovey-dovey and planning matching outfits, Magenta doing... whatever it is she does, and Layla and Warren whispering to each other off to the side, most likely planning to go together.

And then there's me, in the middle of all of them, but yet the only one who's ignored. I suppose it's my fault, always lost in thought and staring off into space, but sometimes I don't even think they try to make an effort.

Sometimes I don't think they care at all.


	2. [t w o]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is gay and smol. Warren does a thing. I'm the trash can.

“-ill… _Will!”_

I jumped, eyes wide, as I was forced out of thought by Layla calling my name.

“Will, we're going to go to the Paper Lantern after school today, are you coming?” She asked in a soft voice. I looked around to see everyone staring at me, their faces unreadable. They were probably concerned for me, this definitely isn't the first time I've been too spaced out to know what's going on.

I pulled my sleeves over my hands out of habit and tried to avoid their eyes. “No, I can't today, sorry guys.”

I did feel guilty for declining my friend's invitations to hang out with me most of the time, but I always just felt like hiding from the world in my bed, away from anyone who made me feel like I couldn't be who _I_ want to be.

This was one of those days.

"Aww, come on man, you never hang with us anymore,” Zach whined.

I'm sorry.

“Yeah, and what's up with your outfit lately? You've been wearing long sleeves every day, aren't you hot?” Magenta added.

I never meant this.

Suddenly panic-ridden, I dug my fingers into my thighs under the table. “It's nothing, I've just been really cold lately. I haven't been free lately because my parents are making me do a bunch of superhero stuff with them, you know how they are.”

Thankfully, that story was good enough to believe, and they all continued talking about homecoming.

Except for one person.

I could feel a hard stare boring into my skull. Confused, I looked up to see Warren glaring at me, seeming… concerned?

My face grew warm.

Why was he looking at me like that?

When he saw I had noticed him, he quickly turned away and joined the conversation.

Weird.

I half-listened to their conversation until the bell rang. We all stood up and collected our things to get to class.

I lingered behind, per usual, but this time…

So did Warren.

He passed me on the way back from the trash can and muttered in my ear, his silky voice sending shivers down my spine. “Tonight at 10, leave your window unlocked. I'm coming over.”

It took me a moment to process what he said. “W-wait!”

He turned.

“I'm not going to be-”

“Yes, you are.”

_How did he know?_

_“...Fine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are really short ahahah  
> But I'm kinda writing this as a joke, but I also like the ship...
> 
> Anyway, comment and give kudos please!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone.
> 
> I KNOW, I haven't updated WFAIC in like
> 
> a month, but...
> 
> I don't actually have an excuse I'm soOOrrY! ;-;
> 
> But as for this, I watched Sky High like 3 times with my friends last week, and I just had to write something about Will and Warren (who is bae btw)
> 
> This first chapter is kinda all over the place, but I wrote it that way because Will's mental stability isn't the best in this fic and his thoughts go everywhere.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please comment and give kudos!


End file.
